Crisis
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: [Shoujo ai] A veces, en un momento de crisis, es necesario tomar medidas desesperadas. [SakunoxTomoka]


**Crisis.**

**Notas:** Este es un drabble que comencé hacer meses; mientras revisaba mis libretas lo reencontré y decidí terminarlo. Espero que les guste.

**Advertencias:** Shoujo ai; mención de shounen ai.

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis y sus personajes le pertenecen a Konomi-sensei y asociados.

-

-¡Este es un gran problema!- la voz de Tomoka se podía escuchar en toda la casa, Sakuno estaba segura de eso, era una suerte que su abuela todavía estuviese en Seigaku. -¡Sakuno, no te quedes ahí!- continuó su mejor amiga -¡No podemos perder el tiempo, tenemos que llamar a todos los miembros del club de fans de Ryoma-sama! ¿Donde está la lista de miembros?-

Ryuuzaki mordió su labio, nerviosa. En los últimos cuatro minutos había sido incapaz de decirle algo a su amiga, incluyendo que dicha lista estaba al lado del teléfono, justo donde Osakada la había dejado meses atrás, diciendo que Sakuno, como vice-presidenta del club de fans (_¿desde cuando?_), tenía que tenerla siempre a la mano.

De momento lo único que Sakuno deseaba era que Tomoka se calmara, pero podía entenderla, y en cierta forma incluso se alegraba al verla así, con tanta energía como siempre.

Cuando ella, una semana atrás, se había enterado, sólo pudo llorar, y por dos días se quedó en su habitación, diciendo que estaba agripada y por eso no podía ir al colegio.

Durante esos días se dedicó a pensar, y había decidido que guardaría el secreto y apoyaría a Ryoma, sin importar las consecuencias.

Aun así sabía que no podía ocultarle a su mejor amiga lo que sucedía por mucho tiempo, por lo que le contó en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad. Al escucharla Tomoka saltó, sorprendida, para luego comenzar a caminar en círculos, recitando en voz alta todo lo que tenía que hacer como presidenta del club de fans del príncipe.

Sakuno sabía que era su responsabilidad detener a su amiga, antes de que toda la escuela se enterase que el prodigio de primer año del club de tenis tenía novio, pero no tenía idea de como hacerlo.

-To... ¿Tomo-chan?- intentó, pero no obtuvo ningún resultado, ya que Tomoka dio una vuelta más por la habitación, mientras hablaba sobre el presidente del club de periodismo y otras cosas. Por segunda vez pronunció el nombre de Osakada, pero, o Tomoka estaba demasiado concentrada, o ella estaba hablando en voz demasiado baja.

En un impulso, se atravesó en el trayecto que su amiga estaba recorriendo por centésima vez, casi haciéndola tropezar.

-Tomo-chan...- comenzó, pero esta la interrumpió:

-¿Que haces, Sakuno?- preguntó Tomoka, impaciente -¡Tenemos demasiadas cosas que hacer!-

Las palabras de Osakada la hicieron dudar. Ahora que estaba frente a ella se daba cuenta de que no tenía ninguna idea de que decir, pero sabía que no tenía tiempo para pensar, ya que la atención de Tomoka volvería a todo lo relacionado con Ryoma, la noticia y quien sabe que planes en cuestión de segundos.

Indecisa, Ryuuzaki dio un paso adelante, acercándose más a su amiga, cerró los ojos con fuerza y sin pensar en nada inclinó su rostro, hasta que sus labios estuvieron sobre los de Tomoka.

En ese momento recordó vagamente que había visto algo así en una película (¿o había sido en una novela?), sólo que los personajes estaban discutiendo y el protagonista había besado a su contraparte femenina para calmarla.

_Besado... _

Sobresaltada, Sakuno dio dos pasos atrás, rompiendo el contacto. Ella siempre había soñado en recibir su primer beso del amor de su vida, mientras observaban el atardecer, no en dárselo a su mejor amiga, en medio de su habitación, por culpa de un impulso salido de la nada.

Juntando todo su valor, abrió sus ojos y alzó un poco su rostro, sólo lo suficiente para poder ver a Tomoka, quien parecía haber quedado inmóvil y tenía su boca completamente abierta, pero de esta no salía sonido alguno.

Que Osakada se viese tan sorprendida e incrédula como ella se sentía no la tranquilizó; pero al menos, pensó Sakuno en un intento por consolarse, eso distraería a Tomoka del asunto de Ryoma.

**-FIN-**

¿Comentarios, críticas y tomatazos? Todos son bienvenidos.

-Nakuru Tsukishiro.


End file.
